Gaïa II - La chute de Gaïa
by iloveharlock
Summary: Alphang a repris le flambeau de son père, bien décidé à le sauver et à ranimer la Terre, mais pas en provoquant un nouveau cataclysme, même s'il ignore quel sera le moyen d'y parvenir. La route est semée d'embûche mais le jeune homme peut compter sur le groupe soudé de ses amis. Et il aura bien besoin d'eux !
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages originaux appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto, et ils sont repris depuis le film de Shinji Aramaki.

Les autres sont à moi.

 **1.**

Les deux jeunes femmes blondes s'étaient retrouvées, tout sourire.

\- Kei !

\- Maetel.

\- Cela fait tellement plaisir.

\- Cela fait tellement longtemps.

La première désigna celui qui venait de rentrer dans son appartement.

\- Et je te présente donc Alphang que tu viens de rencontrer.

Les cheveux encore légèrement humides après sa douche, Alphang salua à nouveau l'étrange visiteuse.

\- C'est à toi, le train à vapeur qui est rangé à tribord de l' _Arcadia_ de mon père ?

\- Le Galaxy Express appartenait à ma mère, la Reine Prométhium. Je l'ai emprunté quand nos chemins se sont séparés, même s'il m'arrive de revenir sur ma planète natale. Je voyage éternellement avec lui.

Alphang fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es immortelle, toi aussi ?

\- Oui, à ma manière. Nous aurons le temps de nous connaître, je te raconterai, au gré des années, si tu es prudent et que tu veilles sur ta vie sans l'exposer outre mesure.

\- Tu souffles trop rapidement le chaud et le froid, j'ai du mal à te suivre, remarqua Alphang alors que Kei lui avait servi un grand verre de lait froid.

Kei sourit.

\- Le propre de Maetel, tu apprendras à la connaître. En revanche, sa sœur Eméraldas semble encore plus perdue dans la mer d'étoiles que nous l'avons été un siècle durant.

\- Ne parlons pas de sujet affligeant, Kei, pria Maetel. Aujourd'hui, Alphang a reçu ses armes, forgées sur Râ-Métal. Et même si le gravity saber est la copie de celui de son père, il est bien une pièce unique, pour le jeune homme qu'il est ! Je lui ai aussi apporté une tenue de pirate, une vraie. Alphang dirige l' _Arcadia_ avec tes conseils, ceux de Yattaran, et de tous à ce bord. Alphang ne pouvait rêver meilleurs anges gardiens ! Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, Alphang. A bientôt !

\- Quoi, déjà ? se plaignit le jeune homme.

\- Je distille le plaisir de me faire découvrir, sourit la belle jeune femme blonde, replaçant la toque en fausse fourrure sur sa tête. A un de ces jours, Alphie !

\- Merci, pour tout, Maetel. A bientôt.

\- Au grand plaisir de te revoir, jeune capitaine Alphang !

Les portes de l'appartement s'étant refermée derrière Maetel qui n'avait pas voulu qu'on la raccompagne, Alphang se tourna vers Kei.

\- Je meurs de faim !

\- Assortiment de charcuteries, ensuite du poisson poché. D'ailleurs, avant d'arriver sur la planète de glace, on devrait trouver un lieu où chasser, pêcher, et faire le plein de fruits et remplir les citernes de lait et d'eau potable.

\- Je consomme trop ? ironisa Alphang.

\- Tu es un jeune adulte. Ton appétit fait plaisir à voir. Ça rend un peu d'humanité à ce vaisseau maudit. C'est inestimable !

\- Merci, Kei. Et j'aurai hâte de provisions fraîches, de fruits surtout !

\- Toshiro a déjà repéré une planète. Nous y ferons arrêt dans deux jours, durant la nuit du bord. Quand tu te lèveras ce jour-là, nous serons en route pour retrouver Yama, du moins ce qu'il en reste. Sois encore patient, Alphie.

\- Promis !

Serrant précieusement contre lui le ceinturon avec gravity saber et cosmogun, Alphang se retira et regagna son propre logement.

* * *

De nuit, alors qu'une partie de l'équipage ravitaillait sur la planète dépourvue de population, Alphang s'était relevé, insomniaque, se dirigeant vers la salle où se trouvait le caisson de stase de son père.

Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur la partie vitrée du cylindre.

\- Mais comment pourra-t-on bien te sortir de là ? Si le temps passe trop, je finirai par devenir ton aîné, ce qui serait une hérésie. Il faut qu'on te ranime. Car sans la Matière Noire, nous continuerons de vieillir et les choses rentreront dans l'ordre. Patiente encore, papa, je vais finir par te sauver, avec l'aide de tout ton équipage, ainsi que cette surprenante Maetel. J'ai hâte de percer ses mystères car elle ne semble faite que de cela ! Des armes légendaires, et elle les produit comme des petits pains pour les distribuer à des balafrés de passage… Bizarre, vraiment tout cela !

Alphang se retira, traînant des pieds dans ses pantoufles, la fatigue lui étant tombée dessus d'un seul coup.

\- J'espère aussi te revoir, Nami. Bien que la présence de ton hologramme signifie que tu n'es plus auprès d'Ezra et qu'il doit bouillir de ce qu'il doit prendre pour de l'abandon !

Bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Alphang se jeta sur son lit et s'endormit.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

L' _Arcadia_ s'était placé en orbite de Jorff la planète de glace et plusieurs navettes en avaient rejoint le sol.

* * *

Alphang se tourna vers l'hologramme de Nami.

\- Je suis heureux que l'étrange énergie de Barok t'aie permis de quitter ta serre.

\- Je ne suis plus certaine de m'en réjouir. Je vais revoir ce pauvre Yama. « pris dans la glace » avais-tu dit. Mais je n'ai pas posé la question essentielle : est-il encore vivant ?

\- Nous l'ignorons tous, avoua alors le jeune homme balafré à la chevelure d'or roux, emmitouflé dans un chaud manteau, écharpe autour du cou et bottes fourrées aux pieds, comme tous les marins l'accompagnant pour sa sécurité bien qu'il aurait paru au premier regard que seul Yattaran aurait suffi.

Son Localisateur le guidant via l'écran de visualisation ajouté à son oreillette, le jeune capitaine intérimaire de l' _Arcadia_ avait guidé leur petit groupe.

Face à des congères de glace, Alphang s'était arrêté, presque au bord d'un lac gelé.

\- Ne me dis pas que mon cher Yama…

\- Si, Nami. Il est passé au travers d'une plaque plus fine, n'a pas su remonter à la surface et retrouver le lieu de sa chute vu qu'un film gelé s'était déjà reformé…

\- Il s'est donc noyé… poursuivit Nami.

\- Je ne sais pas. Regarde : l'aura rougeoyante qui fut notre dernier souvenir de lui en devant fuir face aux autochtones est l'ultime image que nous avons eue de lui…

Alphang se racla la gorge, autant pas anxiété qui le gagnait que par le brin de mal de gorge qui pénétrait ses couches de vêtements contre le froid de bien des degrés sous zéro.

\- Je commence à me demander si Barok n'y est pas pour quelque chose ! ?

Dans un tourbillon écarlate, le dragon apparut.

\- Mais bien sûr que j'ai pris ceux de l' _Arcadia_ sous ma protection, jeta le colossal reptile rouge en apparaissant. Et bien que Yama fut venu en traître, il a tout fait pour se rattraper, et j'ai apprécié. Je suis donc intervenu. Mon aura rubis le garde dans une bulle de vie. Il attend depuis vingt ans qu'on le libère. Mais je vous préviens : il n'aura droit qu'à quelques semaines de vie car son organisme a été irrémédiablement abîmé par le froid et la glace. Profitez de ces moments, tous.

\- Merci, Barok.

\- Prudence ! jeta Yattaran alors qu'Alphang progressait à la surface du lac gelé.

Mais presque sourd aux élémentaires conseils de sécurité, le jeune homme avançait, jusqu'aux vieux puit où Yama avait été avalé deux décennies auparavant.

Bien que la glace soit épaisse, opaque au possible, Alphang eut l'impression de disposer d'un regard soudain perçant au possible, ciblant Yama immédiatement.

Le jeune homme claqua des doigts, les marins, mais pas tous, le rejoignant avec des foreuses portatives.

Et la glace percée, un harnais à poids téléguidés fut envoyé pour récupérer le corps figé de Yama, immédiatement transporté jusqu'à un caisson thermique demeuré sur les berges.

\- Peut-être aurons-nous encore une chance, après tout ce temps ? souffla Alphang, se sentant de plus en plus mal, glacé jusqu'aux os, la poitrine oppressée, transpirant sous sa tenue alors que le froid figeait tout dans son environnement ! Nami, tu devrais retourner à ta serre. Ezra doit te chercher ?

\- Il n'a plus besoin de moi. Alors que toi, si ! Je le dois à ma petite sœur, à l'homme qu'elle a aimé, et à toi mon neveu !

\- Merci…

Hologramme, donc en bottines, longue jupe et corset, Nami ne percevait rien des conditions climatiques, aussi se tourna-t-elle naturellement vers Alphang.

\- Qui sont les autochtones qui vont ont attaqués, à l'époque ?

\- Aucune idée. Des êtres en fourrures, semblant humanoïdes, mais usant de sabres et d'arcs à flèches, renseigna le jeune homme. Sabu a d'ailleurs été grièvement blessé en tentant en vain de récupérer le corps de Yama. Nous ne sommes jamais revenus depuis. Tous ces épouvantables souvenirs. J'ai dû tout apprendre, au fur et à mesure, et à chaque fois, ça faisait plus mal encore… Si seulement mon père était là, lui seul peut mener l' _Arcadia_!

\- Alerte ! jeta Yattaran dans l'oreillette de son jeune capitaine.

\- De quoi ?

Des sommets des congères, les autochtones apparurent, armés comme Alphang l'avait rapporté. Et se mettant en position, ils visèrent les visiteurs de leurs armes.

Hologramme, Nami n'avait aucune voix autre que celle que seuls les proches pouvaient entendre, aussi personne ne perçut le hurlement qu'elle eut.

Mais Yattaran réagit aussitôt, bien que trop tard, Alphang s'effondrant, une flèche l'ayant atteint en pleine poitrine.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Pour la deuxième et il espérait la dernière fois de sa vie, ce fut le cœur étreint par une terrible angoisse que Yattaran pivota quand les portes de la passerelle s'ouvrirent.

\- Kei ! ?

\- Le petit vient de sortir de chirurgie. Ça a été délicat de retirer la pointe barbue de cette flèche, ça a pris du temps, mais c'est fait et les sutures internes ont été réalisées, renseigna la blonde lieutenante de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Sa convalescence sera longue ?

\- Pour une des rares fois où il quitte le vaisseau, il a bien morflé à nouveau, soupira la jeune femme. La pneumonie choppée à la surface de Jorff ne va pas l'aider, mais il devrait entièrement se remettre d'ici à ce que nous atteignions les coordonnées de la planète des clones de Mimee.

Le massif pirate en bottes, pantalons à poches et t-shirt rayé, expira un profond soupir de soulagement, resserrant machinalement son bandana.

\- Les dieux soient loués. Et pour Yama ?

\- La bulle de Barok l'a protégé du froid mortel. Ses fonctions vitales sont demeurées en suspens. Le caisson thermique ranime cependant lentement ses sens engourdis.

Yattaran fronça les sourcils, ôtant ses lunettes dont la monture cerclée évoquait les roulements à billes, les frotta du bout de son t-shirt.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Une pneumonie ne se déclare pas en quelques heures, même sur une planète de glace ! Et si le petit avait été infecté plus tôt, on aurait remarqué des symptômes ?

\- J'ai interrogé Doc Zéro, reprit Kei en prenant place à sa console. Il est possible que, attendant Alphie de retour à la Grande Bibliothèque de Gaïa, Ezra ait fait diffuser des virus dans l'air.

\- Mais il aurait été infecté, et nous aussi ! protesta le massif pirate.

\- Ezra a beau faire montre de cynisme et d'un cœur de pierre, il tient à ses troupes, tout du moins celles d'élite, poursuivit la jeune femme blonde. Ils ont dû tous être immunisé avant la planque. Et tous ceux de l'équipage sont immortels, ce ne sont pas quelques microbes… Par contre, Alphang est né et a grandi dans un milieu totalement aseptisé, nous avons donc tous commis la terrible erreur de ne pas le vacciner, contre quoi que ce soit ! Donc si Ezra a bien diffusé une saloperie microbienne, Alphang a tout absorbé comme une éponge. Et peut-être hormis quelques toussotements, il n'a trahi aucun symptôme, cela arrive ! Et il a d'abord commencé à sombrer sur Jorff, avant que cette flèche ne le touche.

Yattaran serra les poings.

\- Mais qui sont ces agresseurs qui nous ont déjà empêché de ramener Yama à bord il y a tant d'années ? ! hurla-t-il.

\- Je crois qu'on pourrait, selon Toshiro et ses archives devenues universelles et éternelles depuis qu'il est cet Ordinateur, les rapprocher des Inuits de la Terre, mais beaucoup plus primitifs, impossible de savoir s'ils sont seulement vraiment humanoïdes… Mais la question ne se pose plus ! On les laisse derrière nous, on va vers Nibel, la planète des clones. Et Alphie sera sur pieds d'ici notre arrivée !

\- A tes ordres, fit docilement Yattaran. Je peux aller voir le petit ?

\- Il est encore en salle de réveil, sous assistance respiratoire vu l'état de ses poumons. Patiente encore quelques heures, voire plus, car il est extrêmement éprouvé par l'opération et la maladie.

\- Bien. Ta sensibilité féminine est plus importante, j'attendrai tes infos.

\- Merci. A présent, procédons à la révision entière de l' _Arcadia_.

En un bel ensemble, les deux lieutenants se mirent à la tâche.

* * *

Alphang passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches, bien qu'il soit dans un semi-coma, et que les sensations physiques ressenties ne soient pas réelles.

\- Barok, j'ai encore un service à te demander. L'hologramme de Nami a pu quitter la serre pour me rejoindre, j'entends ses pensées. Mais ce serait bien si tous pouvaient la voir et percevoir ses propos ?

\- Tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta de fait l'hologramme de Nami en apparaissant dans le délire du jeune homme dévoré de fièvre et la poitrine ravagée par la pneumonie.

\- Il n'y a que des amis à ce bord, sourit Alphang face aux deux nouveaux membres dudit cercle d'amitié. Ils apprécieront. Et nous avons tous besoins de ta sagesse, Nami. Barok, peux-tu encore le faire ?

\- Je pourrais même bien plus encore, mais tu le découvriras plus tard, si nécessaire. Et je vais accéder à ta prière inconsciente. Dors en paix, Alphang. Nous reviendrons quand aura repris suffisamment de forces pour supporter nos visions.

\- Merci à tous les deux !

Alphang sourit, serrant une griffe du dragon écarlate et passant les bras autour de l'hologramme de Nami.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Deux visiteuses étaient venues voir Alphang.

\- On peut entrer ?

\- Je ne suis pas trop état de résister à une invasion… Profitez-en tant que je suis à peine en état de me souvenir que je suis le capitaine !

\- Intérimaire, rappela Kei avec un sourire. Tu vas mieux ? ajoute-t-elle, plus inquiète.

\- Tu as mal ? s'enquit Mimee.

\- Selon l'expression consacrée : je ne souffre que lorsque je respire. Et mes poumons sont en sang, sans compter cette blessure qui a manqué mon cœur d'un cheveu… Pourquoi on m'en veut ainsi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

Le jeune homme tressaillit.

\- Sommes-nous très éloignés de Jorff ?

\- Non, pas trop… Pourquoi ? questionna Kei qui appréhendait le fond de l'interrogation de son interlocuteur.

Alphang se redressa péniblement dans son fauteuil, chaudement emmitouflé, transpirant à qui mieux mieux, la respiration sifflante, et sa blessure à la poitrine étant un feu supplémentaire le dévastant.

\- Aussi étrange que soit le message de cette flèche, les Irdeps ont lancé un appel à l'aide, comme lors de la venue de Yama. Mais c'était trop étrange, impossible à comprendre.

\- Irdeps ?

\- Ces indigènes. J'ai perçu un appel télépathique désespéré avant d'être mis à terre. Ils ont besoin d'aide ! On doit y retourner.

\- Comme si j'allais t'y autoriser, gronda Kei. Tu es le seul capitaine qui nous reste ! Je ne te perdrai pas toi aussi !

\- C'est mon ordre ! aboya Alphang avant de s'étrangler dans une toux interminable, le laissant pantelant et sans plus aucune force.

Kei se retirant, seule Mimee demeura auprès du jeune homme pour le rassurer de sa présence.

* * *

En pantoufles, traînant des pieds, Alphang était revenu auprès du caisson de son père.

\- Est-ce que je dois bien interpréter cette fugitive pensée captée ? On m'a quand même tiré dessus en pleine poitrine ! Mais je ressens plus l'angoisse des Irdeps que ma propre souffrance et pourtant je peux t'assurer que je déguste un max ! Ces prémonitions, cette sensibilité télépathique, je donnerais tout pour n'avoir jamais rien ressenti de ma vie ! Et j'ignore autant tout de mon retour sur Jorff que sur ce qui m'attend sur la planète des clones des Nibelugen… J'ai à mener ces entreprises, je me les suis imposées, mais elles me dépassent trop…

Epuisé, Alphang perdit connaissance.

* * *

Yattaran grogna.

\- Nous sommes de retour auprès de cette planète plus maudite que nous ! Kei, le petit ?

\- Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de s'agiter, de chercher des réponses à ses questions ? Mais il est le fils de son père. Il ne renonce jamais, surtout quand il a la certitude d'avoir raison ! Il s'est reposé. Il est encore très faible, près de retomber plusieurs fois, mais rien ne l'arrêtera. Et nous y retournons avec lui !

\- C'était évident ! rugit Yattaran. Et quoi qu'il pense de sa fierté de jeune pirate, je le porterai jusqu'à ces Irdeps !

\- Je l'espérais bien, souffla Alphang, en avançant en titubant sur la passerelle. Mais je pense à un autre moyen de locomotion, tandis que vous me suivrez depuis le sol.

\- De quoi ? hoquetèrent Kei et Yattaran.

\- Un grand lézard !

\- Et je serai là, ajouta Nami, à présent visible et audible de tous.

\- Nami ! sourit Kei. Tu ressembles tellement à…

\- A ma petite sœur, ce qui n'est que normal ! fit Nami avec un clin d'œil amical. Son corps, qu'est-il devenu ?

\- Evidemment en cryogénisation. Son corps devait être conservé, si un jour Albator…

\- Merci, Kei, je comprends.

\- Mais elle n'a plus de vie, intervint Mimee. Aucune force dans ces univers ne pourra la ramener. Pour d'autres, il y a de l'espoir. Je commence en croire en mes clones de Nibel ! Mais la première tâche est ici. Alphang tu ne nous aurais pas pardonné de ne pas accéder à sa requête.

\- Kei, je peux vraiment y aller ?

\- Parfaitement. Nous sommes à tesAlphang !

Kei sourit alors largement et Nami et Barok les deux amis immortels eurent un assentiment complice de bonté.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

 _\- Est-ce que je dois bien interpréter cette fugitive pensée captée ? On m'a quand même tiré dessus en pleine poitrine ! Mais je ressens plus l'angoisse des Irdeps que ma propre souffrance et pourtant je peux t'assurer que je déguste un max ! Ces prémonitions, cette sensibilité télépathique, je donnerais tout pour n'avoir jamais rien ressenti de ma vie ! Et j'ignore autant tout de mon retour sur Jorff que sur ce qui m'attend sur la planète des clones des Nibelugen… J'ai à mener ces entreprises_ , je me les suis imposées, mais elles me dépassent trop…

* * *

 _« Alphang… Toi l'enfant que Syra m'a donné, je n'ai jamais rien pu faire pour toi… Tu as dû grandir sans personne… Et tu as déjà tant fait pour moi, tu as souffert de si cruelles façons dans ta chair… Syra ne reviendra jamais. Nami est en vie en suspend pour l'éternité… Mais ton dernier projet, Alphie, tu es bon à enfermer ! Sauf que là, ça serait bien si quelqu'un venait te ramasser sur le sol ! Doc Zéro, vite, ramène-le à son lit ! »._

 _Ereinté par les instants de lucidité, l'esprit d'Albator repartit dans son errance sans fin, douloureuse, et le martyrisant pour l'éternité dans le caisson plus maudit que son vaisseau où il ne pouvait mourir tout en saignant et survivant de quelque chose qui était plus qu'une mort de tourments._

* * *

Reprenant des forces, avec un grand bol de porridge, Alphang leva les yeux sur Kei qui, bien évidemment, ne se restaurait pas.

\- Encore un verre de lait, pria la jeune femme.

\- Plus de chantage, je sais que nous sommes revenus en orbite de Jorff, depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Mais c'est moi qui n'étais pas en état…

\- Et là, tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes, se plaignit la seconde de l' _Arcadia_. La blessure de la flèche commence à peine à cicatriser. Et ta pneumonie est loin d'être guérie !

\- J'y vais, un point c'est tout…

Alphang se leva, vacillant sur ses jambes.

\- Je dois y aller seul. Quel appui peux-tu me proposer car je ne pourrai pas rester éternellement sur Barok ! ?

\- En ce cas : Beebop.

\- Gnéééé ? Quoi, ça ?

\- Qui ! rectifia Kei.

* * *

A nouveau chaudement vêtu, les paumes reposant sur la tête ronde du petit robot blanc et rouge dont les chenilles semblaient parfaitement adaptées au sol de glace de Jorff, Alphang progressait à son rythme, l'épuisant, mais tentant d'aller au plus loin d'où il le pourrait.

« Je n'y arriverai jamais… J'ai encore eu une idée démentielle… Pourquoi personne ne m'a arrêté ? Pourquoi Barok m'a-t-il déposé si loin du village des Irdeps ? ».

Ses genoux heurtant le sol glacé à sa chute, Alphang s'effondra sur la surface figée de Jorff, songeant dans un ultime sursaut qu'au moins il ne s'enfoncerait pas dans un lac mortel !

« Même si je sais que vous, ceux de l' _Arcadia_ , ne m'avez pas lâché d'une semelle, en dépit de mes recommandations, vous ne pourrez rien pour moi ».

Son organisme tout entier cédant de faiblesse, sombrant dans l'inconscience, le jeune homme ne vit ni ses amis, ni surtout les Irdeps venir récupérer son corps et l'emporter.

Alphang sourit de plaisir.

\- J'ai bien chaud !

Par réflexe, sans donc réfléchir, il se saisit de l'énorme rubis que tenait un être emmitouflé de fourures, visage invisible.

\- C'est bon, ça me réchauffe !

\- ça ne te brûle pas ?

\- Ça me fait du bien ! souffla Alphang, passant le rubis sur sa poitrine.

\- Alors, tu es bien notre sauveur !

\- Non, je ne suis que moi…

L'Idrep gronda.

\- Quand la planète est devenue de glace, Barok est venu nous promettre de maintenir au minimum la vue, jusqu'à l'arrivée de celui qui serait assez puissant pour… Pas ce jeune humain sous la glace. Et nos flèches ont trop atteint un but…

\- Barok ! rugit Alphang. Il m'a donc amené ici, trahi ! ?

\- Non, fit le dragon écarlate. J'espérais pour ce petit peuple, tout comme toi tu as songé à prendre soin de lui. Il fallait juste un être exceptionnel, pour que je puisse entrer en contact avec lui, qu'il arrive ici.

\- Mais tout demeure de glace, remarqua le jeune homme. Bien qu'étrangement je me sente bien sous cet igloo ! Une explication, Barok ?

\- Oui, notre emblème protecteur ? pria l'Irdep. Il faut convaincre ce petit être, il est l'élu pour notre petite communauté, si insignifiante dans l'immensité des univers !

\- Pour sauver ce lieu de ma naissance – oui, je sais, un dragon de feu issu d'une planète de glace… -il faudra bien la force vitale nécessaire à ranimer la Terre, peut-être. Tout se jouera sur la planète des clones de Nibelungen… Juste une promesse de ta part, Alphie ?

\- Laquelle ?

\- Si on te confère un jour une puissance infinie, n'oublie pas de la partager avec des peuplades dans le besoin ?

\- J'en fais le serment. Et dans ma famille, on respecte toujours nos promesses !

\- Merci, fit Barok en s'inclinant légèrement.

Alpang se redressa de sa couche.

\- Je peux retourner à mon bord ?

\- Tu es libre, fit l'Idrep.

* * *

Rassurés, infiniment, Kei et Yattaran se précipitèrent vers leur tout jeune capitaine qui revenait enfin !


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Vu son état d'hologramme, ne pouvait rien saisir, ce fut du regard que Nami indiqua la tasse de thé brûlant à Kei qui le plaça entre les mains d'un Alphang silencieux depuis que Barok s'était posé sur l'un des ponts d'envol de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Pratiquement tuer chaque visiteur se présentant pour réclamer son aide. Ils fous à lier, ces Irdeps ! se récria la blonde lieutenante.

\- Malheureusement, et ils n'y peuvent rien, mais dans leur isolement, leur esprit a régressé. Ils en sont revenus à des instincts primaires, sans que cela soit péjoratif, fit doucement Nami. Ils voulaient stopper le visiteur, pour lui parler, sauf qu'ils avaient vraiment oublié que s'ils tuaient ledit visiteur, ils n'obtiendraient. Ce qui est arrivé à mon pauvre Yama.

Kei sourit.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir, de te connaître, Nami. Nous avons eu si peu de temps avec Syra… Elle était merveilleuse.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais toi, présente, vivante, même sous forme d'hologramme. Entre deux délires sous la fièvre, Alphang a avoué que ce dragon rouge dopait le générateur initial dans la serre, permettant de te projeter ici, de participer à ta manière à notre plus étrange des voyages.

\- Cela doit vous sembler bizarre, remarqua l'hologramme. Je me trompe ?

\- Oui et non, avoua Kei. Cela fait longtemps que nous avons appris à accepter le plus inconcevable ! Surtout quand c'est agréable ! Bienvenue à bord, Nami, bien qu'il semble que tu hantes les rêves d'Alphie depuis un moment.

\- Alphang m'a prié de le rejoindre. Je ne sais si je peux aider. Mais l'âme de Syra hante toujours ces lieux. Et l'homme qu'elle a aimé y repose. Je pourrai le voir.

\- Mon père n'est pas un spectacle ! jeta soudain Alphang, ayant bu la moitié de son thé aux herbes apaisantes et aux bienfaits de guérison. Mon père et à Syra et à moi. Je conçois que tu espères voir celui qui a aimé ma mère… Mais, je dis : non ! Mon père est précieux. C'est tout ce qui me reste… Par contre, je te remercie infiniment de faire partie de notre voyage comme l'a dit Kei. Tous peuvent te voir, t'entendre, les forces de Barok sont vraiment incroyables, je ne pouvais les soupçonner ! Et cet allié le plus incongru nous aide, lui aussi, à sa façon… Je n'y comprends plus rien, tout m'échappe…

Alphang tendit sa tasse vide.

\- Encore du thé, par pitié, encore du miel s'il en reste à bord, ma gorge et mes poumons réclament de la douceur…

\- Tu vas guérir, assura Kei. Doc Zéro est formel. Et tu as reçu nombre de vaccins, tu seras protégé.

\- Vaccins ? Faudra que je demande à Toshiro… Mais je me sens bien, c'est tout ce qui importe. Merci, mes amies. Mais nous approchons désormais de Nibel et c'est à Mimee que je dois parler, si ma gorge ne s'étrangle pas trop… J'y vais. Kei, tu peux quand même demander à Beebop de me servir de béquille ?

\- Je suis à ta porte ! fit le petit robot rouge et blanc en roulant vers le jeune homme. Je suis à ton service.

\- Non, aucun serviteur à ce bord, gronda Alphang. Tu es un membre d'équipage. Tu es donc un ami ! Je peux compter sur toi, Beebop

\- Je t'aiderai toujours, ami, fit Beebop. Un robot, il peut avoir un ami ?

\- Moi, je t'ai, toi !

Et Beebop se dandina de plaisir sur ses chenilles.

Alphang s'étira.

\- Je me sens vraiment mieux !

\- Oui, les infections sont maîtrisées, fit Doc Zéro en finissant de faire boire une potion à son jeune patient.

\- Merci.

\- C'est mon rôle. Même si je n'ai pu sauver le plus précieux de ce bord… Je m'en excuse.

\- Tu ne pouvais rien… Et Ezra a bien tout tenté pour me faire tomber, bien après nos entrevues… Mais je dois attendre, pour tout… Et si seulement je pouvais tout régler maintenant, au lieu d'attendre que nous soyons en vue de Nibel, et si ce qui m'attend est aussi pénible que sur Jorff… Je ne survivrai pas deux fois…

* * *

Alphang passa les mains sur son visage.

\- Je délire, je raconte à nouveau n'importe quoi, et dans le désordre. Je dois juste patienter, que les événements se déroulent. Je suis fatigué, tellement…

Rassemblant la couette autour de lui, Alphang chercha chaleur et fraîcheur tout autant, avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Hologrammes, Nami et Barok veillaient sur les rêves d'Alphang.

\- Il sera prêt, le jour venu.

\- Je ne sais pas… Il est si jeune, vulnérable, et il a déjà tant enduré…

\- Il a l'âme de son père en lui.

\- Ma petite sœur a fait le plus magnifique des cadeaux aux univers !

\- Alphie sera un dieu !

\- Non, juste humain, c'est sa seule ambition.

Et les deux créatures disparurent.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Echarpe légère mais chaude autour du cou, Alphang était rentré sur la passerelle et selon son habitude désormais s'était dirigé vers le fauteuil ouvrage de son père, Tori-San le rejoignant immédiatement.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? interrogea Yattaran depuis sa console.

\- La fièvre est tombée. Ma gorge me fait encore mal, mais ça va. Je me sens bien solide sur mes jambes. J'ai repris l'entraînement avec Sabu, mais à dose homéopathique je dois avouer. Je serai prêt pour notre arrivée à Nibel. Je ne faillirai pas.

\- Nous sommes là aussi pour t'assister, jeune capitaine, sourit le massif pirate en tirant légèrement sur ses gants. Compte sur nous ! Tes vingt ans ont déjà bien souffert pour ce vaisseau, son équipage, ton père !

\- Mais c'est mon devoir !

\- Merci, Alphie, fit Kei.

Machinalement, Alphang posa les paumes de ses mains sur la poignée en métal de son gravity saber et la crosse en bois de son cosmogun.

\- Nous allons découvrir Nibel… J'aimerais que Mimee quitte sa chambre. Je n'ose pas la déranger tant qu'elle garde sa porte fermée… Rencontrer des clones, ça doit la paniquer ! Elle se croyait la dernière, c'était un supplice supplémentaire pour elle. Et elle découvre qu'elle a enduré ces tourments en vain, même si des clones ne remplaceront jamais les siens… Comment lui expliquer, la rassurer, alors que je suis enfant unique et que je n'ai connu aucun de mes parents… ?

Alphang se racla la gorge.

\- Mais je ferai front, à ma manière. Tant pis si ce ne sont pas les manières de mon père. Je suis moi ! Et je compte en effet sur vous pour pallier à mon inexpérience guerrière…

\- A ton service, Alphang, assura Yattaran.

\- Si seulement je pouvais imaginer ce qui nous attend…

Alphang soupira, prenant un verre de thé tiède et doux sur le plateau apporté par Beebop.

\- Je serai à la hauteur…

Le jeune homme eut un sanglot.

\- Il n'y a plus que moi, je le crains… Et j'ai juré sur son caisson qu'il ne se réveillerait que dans un monde libéré de la Coalition de Gaïa et la Terre reprenant vie.

Kei et Yattaran échangèrent un regard, muets, partageant leurs inquiétudes, autant quant à la mission que le jeune homme s'était fixée, que quant au niveau zéro de leur réussite - sur tous les objectifs visés !

* * *

A sa pause déjeuner, Alphang avait avalé son repas sans appétit, mais visant néanmoins tous les plats, il avait levé les yeux sur l'hologramme de Nami.

\- Je continue à avoir besoin de toi. Tu as tous les souvenirs de ta sœur, et quelque part de mon père, bien que tu sois dans ce sarcophage depuis tout ce temps… Tu es là, toujours à rôder ?

\- Ton Barok me permet de quitter l'autre prison de ma serre qu'est mon sarcophage… J'en suis si libérée, ça me fait tant de bien, je me sens humaine, à nouveau. Bien que je sache que je ne suis qu'une image manipulée. Ezra ne comprend pas, j'ai disparu. Il souffre, il devient fou furieux, et ce n'est pas bon…

\- Je me fous d'Ezra ! Il a ses propres démons. Peut-être est-il à plaindre, mais je ne le peux pas… Il y a une solution, Nami ?

\- Elle n'est pas de moi, avoua Nami. Je ne suis plus que l'image projetée par un appareil, ayant enregistré toute ma mémoire avant que je ne m'éteigne. J'ai pu avoir comme des échanges, de vraies discussions originales alors que seules les bribes de mon esprit subsistaient. Même Ezra s'y est fait prendre !

Elle soupira.

\- Je ne voulais tromper personne. Quand mon esprit s'est réveillé, je ne songeais qu'à rassurer Ezra, il était tellement désespéré. Et Yama avait encore les espoirs de sa jeunesse, il pouvait s'en sortir. Pas Ezra, cloué dans son fauteuil roulant, sans une once d'avenir.

\- Ton Ezra est devenu le pire dirigeant de mort… Et mon père… J'ai trop besoin de lui, il doit revenir !

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit à l'ordre du jour…

\- Nami !

\- Une chose à la fois, apprends la patience, réfrène les élans impatients de ta jeunesse.

\- C'est dur…

* * *

A l'écho des talons, Alphang leva la tête, non surpris de découvrir Mimee sur le seuil de son bureau.

\- Entre ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir.

\- Et moi je ressens moins d'appréhensions que je ne le redoutais à la présence de Nibel sous nos yeux.

\- J'en suis soulagé.

\- Je perçois également la présence des miens, avoua la Nibelungen.

\- La Matière Noire s'agite ? interrogea Alphang.

Mimee fronça les sourcils, et secoua la tête de façon négative.

\- Non, c'est autre chose et je suis incapable de déterminer ce dont il s'agit. Mais sois sans crainte, Alphie, nous irons avec toi !

\- Mais je l'espère bien !

Et le jeune homme se détendit, ayant presque hâte d'être au lendemain quand ils poseraient leurs navettes sur le sol de Nibel.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Comme un lion en cage, Ezra faisait tourner son fauteuil autour du sarcophage de Nami.

\- Mais où as-tu donc disparu ? Nos discussions me manquent tant ! Au moins, tu étais encore là, presque vivante, et ton souvenir perdurait. Comment je vais bien pouvoir continuer sans toi ?

Avec un rugissement, l'amiral de la Flotte de Gaïa se tourna vers les techniciens qui revenaient du local technique.

\- Alors ? Avez-vous résolu le bug ?

\- Il n'y a aucun dysfonctionnement, avoua le chef d'équipe, après un instant d'hésitation devant le regard fulminant derrière les petites lunettes rectangulaires.

\- Bien sûr que si il y a un souci ! aboya Ezra puisque l'hologramme n'est plus projeté ! Le générateur ?

\- Il est plus puissant que jamais, fit un autre technicien. Mais il ne produit rien du tout. Et tout est parfaitement connecté. Quelle que soit la raison, elle n'est pas due au matériel et à l'installation.

\- Vous allez revenir et trouver ! hurla Ezra. Et si vous devez tout démonter, vous le ferez ! Il est hors de question que je me passe de l'hologramme de Nami !

\- A vos ordres, amiral.

\- Et cette fois, ne vous arrêtez pas avant d'avoir réussi. Je n'accepterai pas un échec !

\- Nous ferons en sorte de vous satisfaire.

\- Mais j'y compte bien ! conclut Ezra en faisant pivoter son fauteuil et en quittant la serre.

Dans l'ascenseur qui le ramenait à son bureau, il martela rageusement les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

\- Que pourrais-je jamais faire de ton corps, Nami ? C'est ton âme, ton hologramme qui sont un baume infini à mon cœur ! Je ne pourrai pas tenir encore longtemps sans toi… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir devenir ?

Et profitant qu'il n'y avait ni interlocuteur ni caméra, il écrasa une larme.

* * *

Bien qu'il soit sans contestation possible le plus costaud du bord, Yattaran avait dû se résoudre à demeurer à bord.

\- C'est une sortie qui se veut pacifique, avait argumenté Kei. Malgré la présence de Mimee, j'ignore comment nous allons être reçus… ! Et nous savons parfaitement quelle puissance est celle de la Matière Noire ! La sécurité d'Alphang importe avant tout.

\- Je ferai comme tu voudras. Ou plutôt, je ne ferai rien ! Mais je tiendrai malgré tout nos commandos en état d'alerte.

\- Merci.

Frappées du symbole éternel des pirates, les navettes de l' _Arcadia_ s'étaient posées à quelques distances de ce qui paraissait être la cité centrale de Nibel.

Les yeux un peu globuleux de Mimee s'écarquillèrent.

\- C'est incroyable, notre cité centrale a été recréée à l'identique ! C'est comme si j'étais bel et bien de retour chez moi !

\- Il n'y a pas grand monde, marmonna Alphang.

\- Ils arrivent, renseigna Kei, ses yeux bleus fixés sur le radar attaché à sa ceinture.

Sans leur armure habituelle quand ils quittaient l' _Arcadia_ pour un lieu peu sûr, la dizaine de marins se tint prête, le doigt près de la gâchette de leur fusil d'assaut.

La légère brume se dissipant, la poignée de Nibelungen apparut, une dizaine eux aussi. Une copie de Mimee, mais les cheveux orangés, se détacha pour s'approcher.

\- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas venus en pensant à mal car vous devez tout ignorer de ce qui arrivera si vous nous menacez ou voulez nous piller !

\- Voilà une singulière entrée en matière de la part de quelqu'un qui voudrait débuter un dialogue pacifiste, remarqua Alphang.

\- Ta tenue noire, rouge et or est différente de celle des autres. Es-tu leur capitaine ?

Alphang inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Et toi, tu es… ?

\- Je m'appelle Eclytho.

\- Et moi Alphang. Je remplace mon père à la tête de l' _Arcadia_.

\- J'ai entendu parler de ce vaisseau maudit. C'est toi, Mimee qui l'a transformé en usant de la Matière Noire.

\- Oui. Et ce qu'une Nibelungen a changé, peut-être que plusieurs d'entre nous peuvent l'inverser ! ? Les réacteurs de l' _Arcadia_ sont toujours dopés par la Matière Noire, mais elle n'est plus assez puissante pour nous permettre de réparer les erreurs du passé. La Coalition Gaïa et l'amiral Ezra ont pu recréer Nibel et lui donner une population, poursuivit Mimee. La Matière Noire doit être surpuissante ici pour maintenir l'équilibre !

\- Il n'y a pas de Matière Noire ici, jeta sèchement Eclytho.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

\- Il n'y a pas de Matière Noire ici. Il n'y en a jamais eu ici, avait insisté Eclytho, sidérant ceux de l' _Arcadia_ , foudroyant le jeune cœur d'Alphang qui l'avait mis tout entier dans son voyage et sa quête.

* * *

Essorant la compresse, Kei la glissa à nouveau sur le front, la gorge et la nuque de son jeune capitaine.

\- Que m'est-il arrivé ? souffla le jeune homme.

\- Tu t'es évanoui à l'annonce d'Eclytho. Nous avions tous tant mis d'espoir dans ce trajet jusqu'ici… Et tu savais que ce n'est qu'ici que nous aurions des réponses à des questions, et des solutions… Et le résultat…

L'aguerrie pirate détourna la tête, sa voix s'étant altérée, presque brisée, et devant sans doute dissimuler ses yeux plein de larmes. Elle prit une bonne inspiration, présentant à nouveau un visage apaisé à Alphang.

\- Peut-être que ces Nibelungen pourront quand même nous diriger vers une autre destination ? hasarda la blonde lieutenante de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Vers d'autres miroirs aux alouettes ? soupira Alphang en se redressant sur le lit, découvrant le salon où il avait été transporté. Je ne crois pas que j'en aurai la force, le courage. Si c'est pour une autre désillusion… Et je vieilli à chaque jour qui passe. Mon père a passé un siècle à rassembler cent détonateurs, je n'ai pas cette latitude d'action.

\- Nous n'arrêterons jamais de chercher ! siffla Kei. Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui. Je me sens ridicule de m'être ainsi effondré… Cela n'est guère glorieux pour un capitaine pirate !

\- Tu n'as que vingt ans, Alphie. On ne peut exiger de toi notre résistance, et l'aptitude à savoir résister aux désillusions justement !

La jeune femme prit un verre sur la table basse près d'eux.

\- C'est très sucré, ça te fera du bien !

\- Merci.

Alphang but quelques gorgées du liquide effectivement fort riche en glucides, mais ranimant ses forces.

* * *

Bien qu'elle n'en témoigne pas grand-chose extérieurement, Mimee demeurait néanmoins en retrait des siens, isolée dans une sorte de boudoir.

\- Eclytho souhaite nous revoir, renseigna-t-elle.

\- On ne peut pas repartir tout de suite ? grinça Alphang.

\- Ce ne serait malgré tout pas très poli, glissa Kei. Qu'avons-nous encore à perdre ici ? Ecoutons-là donc.

\- Bien, céda le jeune homme.

Montant des chevaux ailés, Alphang et Kei avaient suivi Eclytho que n'accompagnait plus qu'une seule Nibelungen.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Mimee.

\- Si cette cité centrale est la copie de celle de ta Nibel natale, sais-tu où nous conduit Eclytho ?

\- Oui, dans la section des générateurs d'énergie. Mais s'il n'y a plus de Matière Noire, nous n'y trouverons rien. Je ne comprends pas !

\- Si toi aussi tu es perdue…

Toujours déprimé, Alphang baissa la tête, ses épaules s'affaissant sous le poids de son échec et de son désespoir.

* * *

 _Au lieu de la vision d'un flash-back, Alphang avait eu celle d'une de ces prémonitions qui l'assaillaient parfois._

 _Auprès du caisson de son père, le jeune homme était en larmes._

 _\- J'ai échoué… J'avais entamé un voyage insensé, mais j'espérais quand même qu'il me mènerait quelque part ! Et j'avais tant besoin de solutions, de remèdes, pour toi et pour la Terre ! Heureusement que tu n'es pas là, tu ne me l'aurais jamais pardonné ! Dans ton sommeil artificiel qui dure depuis vingt ans déjà, tu ne peux qu'être déçu de moi. Je ne suis pas le fils espéré, et encore moins celui capable de te succéder, même de façon temporaire !_

 _\- Tu te fais du mal inutilement, remarqua Nami en apparaissant._

 _\- Non, ce n'est que la vérité, hoqueta Alphang. Ceux de l'Arcadia ont été bien naïfs de placer des espoirs en moi. Je suis juste bon à rien ! J'étais mieux quand je n'étais qu'un mousse, portant le même uniforme que Yama jadis. Ces couleurs, noire, rouge, or, je ne les mérite pas un instant ! Et à son réveil, Yama retrouvera un Arcadia bien connu, mais il y aura deux balafrés en moi à ce bord !_

 _\- Que veux-tu dire ? s'inquiéta l'hologramme, tremblant d'angoisse._

 _\- Je vais mettre fin aux souffrances de mon père. Ensuite, je me délivrerai moi-même !_

 _\- Non !_

 _\- Tu ne peux rien. J'ai décidé !_

 _Et dans un geste désespéré, il éteignit le système de survie, condamnant son père à une mort inéluctable, mais rapide, enfin._

 _\- Bon voyage, véritablement éternel, cette fois, mon papa…_


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Trop pris dans sa vision, Alphang secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, se raccrochant à la crinière de sa monture pour ne pas chuter.

\- Quelle horrible prémonition. Même si j'y ai parfois songé, jamais je ne le ferais en réalité !

\- Ça va ? s'enquit Kei.

\- Je reprends mes esprits. Je n'en suis plus qu'à l'instant présent. Je vais bien.

Les chevaux ailés se posant sur une plateforme, Eclytho poursuivit son cheminement, sans se soucier de vérifier si ses visiteurs le suivaient ou non !

Mimee posa ses doigts sur l'épaule d'Alphang.

\- Nous voici à la salle des générateurs. Mais, quelle importance puisqu'il n'y a plus de Matière Noire ?

Le jeune homme tressaillit.

\- Et si tout n'était que mascarade, honteuse comédie, et jeux avec nos émotions ? Plus de Matière Noire, soit, mais il doit bien y avoir une force surpuissante qui protège cette autre Nibel ! ? Non ?

\- Tu raisonnes juste. J'aurais dû y songer moi-même ! Mais je me pose toujours autant de question qu'à l'arrivée et aux propos d'Eclytho qui t'avaient mis à terre… Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ces machineries géantes peuvent produire comme énergie. L'installation que les miennes et moi avons lâchées en détruisant la Terre étaient bien plus petites, et encore plus celle que j'ai libérée entraînant la transformation de l' _Arcadia_! J'ai été trop absente de chez moi. Mon monde m'est devenu inconnu… Et je crains de ne jamais plus y avoir ma place…

Eclytho se tourna vers son jeune visiteur humain.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir affolé. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Mais le petit peuple recréé par la Coalition Gaïa n'a effectivement jamais pu utiliser la Matière Noire. Jamais les Sages ou Ezra par la suite ne nous l'auraient permis ! C'était trop surpuissant ! Aussi, nous avons développé notre propre énergie, pour notre survie, car le clonage ne nous promettait aucune vie, nous avons dû nous débrouiller par nous-mêmes, trouver des sources de forces. Des êtres aussi étranges que nous sont venus à notre aide, dont des dragons. Et nous avons développé notre propre Matière, au complet insu de la Coalition Gaïa qui nous « élevait » quelque part comme repopulation comme bêtes de sommes pour leur fournir la Matière Noire, sauf que cela n'a jamais fonctionné ainsi !

Alphang frémit.

\- Il y a d'autres Matières que la Noire ?

\- Oui, une variété infinie même. Chacune avec son pouvoir, et destinée à chaque groupe de Nibelungen, à travers le temps et l'espace.

\- Nous concernant, il existerait donc une quatrième Matière ? reprit le jeune homme, avec espoir.

\- Mais, bien sûr, celle que nous avons développée dans cet exil ! sourit Eclytho. Il y a notre Matière Dorée ! Et nous la mettons à ta disposition.

\- La Matière Dorée ?

\- Jamais entendu parler, fit Mimee.

\- Eclytho sourit.

\- Normal, nous avons réuni les forces de nos esprits pour la créer une fois que la Coalition Gaïa nous a abandonnés ici une fois qu'elle s'est rendue compte que nous ne lui servions à rien, que nous n'étions en fait qu'une simple expérience scientifique.

\- Le générateur que ceux que je pensais les derniers d'entre nous ont activé à bord de l' _Arcadia_ une fois que les _Deathshadows_ se soient mutuellement détruits, était effectivement la seule source de Matière Noire connue de Gaïa, reprit Mimee. La Coalition ne pouvait effectivement que recréer nos conditions de vie originelle sur cette planète, ainsi que cet environnement familier. Et c'est donc cette Matière Dorée qui maintient en équilibre ce lieu. Sa puissance est toute aussi incommensurable que la Noire, sinon plus.

Eclytho eut un petit rire.

\- Elle est bien plus puissante, car elle porte la vie en elle, se nourrit d'autres sources de vie et sans les voler, au contraire en les entretenant de façon bénéfique.

\- Effectivement, rien à voir avec la Matière Noire qui nous a tous maudits, gémit Kei. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi elle pourrait nous être utile…

De la tête, Mimee approuva.

\- Tout juste, Kei. J'aurais pu me charger de Matière Noire, ranimer le générateur de l' _Arcadia_ , mais avec cette énergie inconnue, je me détruirais moi-même et je ne pourrais plus aider personne…

\- Je te déconseille en effet de t'y frotter, confirma Eclytho. Cette Matière Dorée est alignée sur nos esprits de clones scientifiques. Ton esprit d'il y a un siècle serait incapable de supporter cette surcharge de puissance.

Eclytho eut néanmoins un large sourire.

\- Heureusement nous disposons d'un autre porteur pour la Matière Dorée.

\- Une autre Nibelungen va rejoindre le bord ? cru comprendre Kei.

\- Non, c'est toi qui l'as amené, guerrière. Il s'agit de ce dénommé Alphang !


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Kei tourna un visage décomposé vers Mimee et Eclytho.

\- Mais vous allez le tuer ! glapit la blonde lieutenante de l' _Arcadia_.

Eclytho leva un sourcil étonné.

\- Pourtant le principe de cette cuve est fort approchant de celui de ta douche !

\- Ma douche est… une douche ! objecta Kei. Là, dans cette sphère de verre, Alphang est plongé dans la Matière Dorée, il va se noyer !

\- Non, impossible. Ces particules dorées ne l'empêchent nullement de respirer. Il y est en parfaite suspension, le temps de s'en imprégner profondément.

Kei rougit soudain jusqu'aux oreilles, le jeune homme nu, en position fœtale, pivotant sur lui-même, offrant ainsi aux regards ses formes parfaites magnifiées par la fraîcheur de sa jeunesse.

* * *

 _A l'arrivée des Nibelungen, les seuls épargnés après l'arraisonnement de leur vaisseau, chacun avait subi un prélèvement d'ADN sans qu'on leur dise quoi que ce soit._

 _Le grand conseiller de Gaïa de l'époque avait jubilé._

 _\- Nous allons nous constituer notre propre armée ! Ils prétendent détenir un pouvoir infini, nous pourrons le constater un jour !_

 _Avant de prendre sa retraite, l'amiral avait fait quelques confidences à son jeune successeur : Thiam._

 _\- Les clones sont arrivés à maturité. Mais ils ne développent aucune puissance. Ils nous sont inutiles, juste une expérience scientifique. Mais qui sait, un jour… Aussi les avons-nous exilés il y a des années sur une planète identique à celle où nous les avons trouvés._

 _\- Que leur faudrait-il pour grandir en pouvoirs ?_

 _\- Se trouver face à la même Matière que cette Mimee nous a vantée, tout en nous mettant en garde de jamais y recourir ! Quand les Deathshadows reviendront, nous utiliseront ce petit groupe pour doper nos troupes que nous irons récupérer sur Nibel !_

 _Sauf que les Nibelungen avaient disparu avec les Deathshadows, l'Arcadia venant à la vie et disparaissant tout aussitôt._

* * *

 _Près d'un siècle plus tard, un énième successeur à Thiam avait lui aussi transmis quelques secrets au sien : Ezra._

 _\- Les clones nous serviront un jour, ne l'oublie pas. Enfin, si nous avons la chance de croiser la route d'un être chargé de Matière. Et vu leur longévité de vie, je te confie le seul clone demeuré ici : Ghor. C'est un fidèle esclave !_

 _\- Je saurai m'en souvenir, assura Ezra._

* * *

 _Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de l'Amiral de la Flotte de Gaïa._

 _\- Mais, avant tout, un petit détail à régler : nous allons extraire la Matière Noire de vous, ainsi vous redeviendrez un simple Humain !_

 _\- C'est impossible !_

 _\- Cela va arriver avant ce soir ! gloussa encore Ezra. Et pourquoi retirer la Matière Noire serait de l'ordre de l'inconcevable ? Je vous ai capturé !_

 _\- Par traîtrise… Votre attaque… Rien n'a été à la loyale !_

 _\- Bien sûr, il ne m'était pas possible de venir à bout d'un adversaire tel que vous, autrement que par la subtilité !_

 _\- Je me vengerai !_

 _\- A votre guise, mais cela n'arrivera jamais, conclut Ezra._

 _Et ce fut une musique agréable qui accompagna sa sortie alors : celle des chaînes qui redoublaient de vacarme dans son dos sous l'agitation folle furieuse de celui qu'elles retenaient._

 _Un peu plus tard, autorisé à user de la force de son esprit, Ghor s'était approprié la Matière Noire qui animait le corps d'Albator depuis un siècle._

 _Mais si le clone avait rempli sa mission, affaiblissant le pirate maudit et le livrant presque sans défense à toute l'armée de Gaïa, ce surplus de puissance l'avait cependant détruit presqu'instantanément !_

 _\- Aucune importance, grogna Ezra. Il reste une dernière Nibelungen, à bord de l'Arcadia. Et Albator à terre, aucune fidélité ne la retient auprès de cet équipage maudit ! Encore un peu de patience !_

* * *

 _Albator agonisant, Syra enceinte et toute fraîche venue à bord, Kei avait fait le point :_

 _\- Nous avons trois vies à préserver, nous ne pouvons rester à ces coordonnées, à attendre qu'Ezra rassemble ses forces et nous tombe dessus. On part !_

 _\- Où cela ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, Yattaran. Loin. Et sans doute ne reviendrons-nous jamais !_

 _\- A tes ordres !_

 _Et l'Arcadia repartit comme une flèche, impossible à suivre, pour une destination et une durée indéterminée, voire éternelle._


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Les paupières lourdes, Alphang tenta de reprendre contact avec la réalité, le cerveau et les souvenirs à la dérive.

\- Je t'en prie, réveille-toi, pria Kei. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Bizarre… Mon esprit est léger mais mon corps est lourd comme du plomb ! C'est ma chambre, nous sommes de retour sur l' _Arcadia_!

\- Oui. Nous avons préféré que tu te réveilles dans un environnement familier.

\- J'ai fait un drôle de voyage, marmonna le jeune homme. J'ai eu des visions du passé, très lointain, et d'autres moins. L'histoire des clones s'est éclaircie. Et j'ai vu comment Ezra a fait retirer la Matière Noire de mon père.

Alphang frémit.

\- Si ceux de Gaïa apprenaient pour la Matière Dorée, les clones seraient en danger… Bien que je ne voie pas en quoi une force bienfaisante serait utile à la Coalition…

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, et quel que soit l'usage à venir de la Matière Dorée, nous devons reprendre la route vers Gaïa. Nous ne nous sommes que trop attardés en orbite de Nibel.

Alphang fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- Un mois. La Matière Dorée ?

\- Aucune idée. Je ne ressens rien de changé en moi… Peut-être que ça n'a pas fonctionné…

* * *

Pour les premiers pas d'un bébé, Kei avait voulu un jardin. Jardin qui s'était agrandi au fil du temps jusqu'à devenir un parc au cœur même de l' _Arcadia_. Ecrin de verdure d'autant plus surprenant si on considérait l'aspect extérieur du vaisseau !

\- Cela te rappelle-t-il ta serre ? fit Alphang à l'adresse de Nami.

\- Oui, répondit l'hologramme. Tout ici respire la sérénité. Tes amis ont vraiment pris grand soin de toi !

\- Ils ont tout fait pour me changer les idées. Que je garde mon âme innocente le plus longtemps possible. Mais ils n'ont jamais pu occulter le fait que ce n'étaient pas mes parents qui m'élevaient. Pourtant, ils ne m'ont pas manqué autant qu'on aurait pu le croire. Mes journées étaient bien occupées et avec les entraînements de plus en plus physiques, je me couchais éreinté et mon sommeil ne permettait pas aux mauvais rêves de s'y glisser.

Le jeune homme grimaça.

\- Ce n'est plus le cas depuis quelques mois. J'avais accepté le décès de ma mère en couches, mon père dans son caisson, mais depuis que je me suis fixé le but de lui succéder, de le ramener, et de rendre la Terre à tous, si tant est que cela soit possible. Avant que je n'aille la première fois à la Grande Bibliothèque, Toshiro nous a avoué toute la vérité sur la transformation de l' _Arcadia_ et celle toute aussi monstrueuse de la Terre. Nous avons alors compris pourquoi mon père voulait recréer un big bang et non éradiquer Gaïa pour que les humains puissent simplement revenir et se réinstaller.

\- Terrible secret. Et quel poids ce dû être pour ton père durant son siècle d'errance…

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi certains l'ont qualifié de froid, de renfermé sur lui-même, et d'éternellement accablé !

Le regard de Nami fut attiré par un petit parterre, qui n'était d'ailleurs que terre, à l'exception d'une pousse d'un vert maladif.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Le petit plant que Toshiro a bichonné amoureusement durant sa vie humaine. Mais il n'a jamais pu le ranimer, parvenir à le faire fleurir. On l'a quand même transplanté, je l'ai chouchouté moi aussi, tout aussi en vain !

\- J'ai toujours eu la main verte, et ce plant m'évoque des souvenirs. Dommage que je sois un hologramme, j'aurais bien tenté d'essayer mes talents sur ce petit plant.

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla, passant en un geste habituel le doigt sur la petite pousse.

Une ombre se projeta sur l'herbe, mais bien qu'armé, Alphang ne pouvait ressentir aucune inquiétude sur le vaisseau de sa naissance.

\- Ce que tu as grandi, fit une voix qui ne s'était plus fait entendre depuis longtemps.

Alphang tressaillit, se levant d'un bond.

\- Yama, tu es sur pieds !

Yama sourit. Alphang étreignit un Yama qui ayant passé autant de temps dans la glace, n'était plus tellement plus âgé que lui !

\- Je te promets de profiter à fond des semaines qui me sont données, reprit Yama.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Nami, son regard s'emplissant de larmes de bonheur.

\- Oh, Nami, quel plaisir !

\- Allons dans un salon, nous serons mieux pour causer, proposa Alphang.

Le trio se retirant, aucun ne s'aperçut que la pousse s'était redressée, qu'un bourgeon s'était formé, s'ouvrant légèrement sur des pétales immaculés.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Faisant en une fois plus de démonstration d'émotion que durant toute la période où ceux de l' _Arcadia_ l'avaient connue, Mimee avait tout simplement sauté au cou de Yama !

\- Tu es en vie !

\- Oui, sourit le jeune homme à la crinière brune. J'ai beaucoup de temps à rattraper si j'en crois Alphang à l'âge adulte alors qu'il peinait à marcher dans mes derniers souvenirs !

\- Comment es-tu tombé dans cette glace ? interrogea Nami alors que la Nibelungen se retirait afin de ne pas perturber le petit noyau presque familial !

* * *

 _En motoneige, progressant à la surface de Jorff la planète de glace, Yama gelait d'ailleurs sur place._

 _« Je suis parti trouver un cercueil de glace, Albator, mais j'ai comme l'impression que c'est moi qui vais finir figé ! », songea-t-il tout en progressant à travers une tempête venue subitement._

 _Le jeune homme tapota l'écran de son radar, mais en dépit des précautions, l'appareil avait gelé, sans surprise._

 _« Comment je pourrai bien retrouver et retourner à l'Arcadia… ? Mais avant cela, il faudrait déjà que j'atteigne mon but : ce lac gelé aux congères démesurées qui pourraient servir à produire les cristaux de réfrigération qui nous font cruellement défaut ! »._

 _Des silhouettes d'apparence humaines, mais disparaissant sous des épaisseurs de fourrures se dressèrent._

 _\- De quoi ? ! chuinta Yama alors que des flèches se dirigeaient droit sur lui !_

 _Les évitant, il fit basculer sa motoneige, mais sous le poids du véhicule, la glace de la surface du lac se fendilla et craqua, l'engloutissant._

 _Se débattant, Yama se souvint des recommandations de Kei et de Yattaran, lui indiquant que s'il tombait dans une eau glacée, il mourrait en quelques brasses désespérées pour remonter à la surface ou tenter de retrouver son point de chute et seule sortie vers la surface._

 _De fait, entre l'air lui manquant par trop d'efforts et le gel le figeant, Yama avait cessé de lutter, son esprit s'éteignant sans qu'il ne prenne conscience qu'un halo écarlate l'entourait, l'isolant de l'environnement mortel, le maintenant juste à peine en vie pour une durée indéterminée._

Yama reposa sa tasse de thé noir brûlant.

* * *

\- Dans les lambeaux de conscience qui me restaient, je ne songeais qu'à l' _Arcadia_. Je ne pouvais racheter tous mes revirements d'alliance, plongé que j'étais dans une mission qui dépassait mon jeune âge, et dans un univers pirate qui n'avait rien à voir avec ma formation militaire. Sans compter qu'Albator était le croquemitaine de tous les petits enfants de Gaïa ! Je pensais aussi à Albator justement. S'il se réveillait un jour, je lui laissais un bien piètre souvenir… Mais je n'y pouvais plus rien.

Yama leva les yeux sur l'hologramme de Nami.

\- Mon frère ?

\- Il dirige toujours la flotte de Gaïa d'une main de fer. Et que tu n'aies pas été surpris à me voir sous cette forme signifie que Syra avait révélé la vérité.

Yama préféra ne pas réagir directement, sur le sujet.

\- Et si tu accompagnes Alphang, cela signifie que tu as choisi ton camp ? préféra-t-il interroger.

\- Oui.

\- Ezra va devenir fou à ne pas pouvoir plus communiquer. Tu étais son équilibre ! S'il devinait seulement la réalité de ta « fugue », il poursuivrait encore plus l' _Arcadia_!

Alphang eut un petit ricanement.

\- Il n'aura pas à nous pister : nous retournons vers la Cité de Gaïa !

\- De quoi ? s'étrangla Yama.

Et Alphang se permit un petit rire, même s'il n'en menait pas large tout au fond de lui.

Pris d'insomnie, Alphang était revenu sur la passerelle de l' _Arcadia_.

\- On revient vraiment à notre point de départ ? questionna Yama sur qui les portes s'étaient ouvertes.

Alphang acquiesça.

\- Mais qu'as-tu l'intention de faire, Alphie ?

\- Je vais faire exploser le Parlement de Gaïa. Ainsi décapitée, la Coalition va avoir du mal à se réorganiser !

\- Non…

\- Désolé, Yama, c'est déjà prévu et en préparations ! Si tu veux en être ?

\- Je crois que j'aimerais plutôt profiter d'un peu de temps avec Nami. J'ai des années à rattraper, et peu de temps à vivre.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Ezra s'était représenté devant le Conseil de Gaïa.

\- L' _Arcadia_ revient ! Et je vais être prêt !

\- Vous l'avez dit tant de fois…

\- L' _Arcadia_ n'a plus de véritable capitaine. Juste une poignée de pirates immortels mais désorganisés sans leur leader ! Et puis, il ne s'agit que d'un seul vaisseau, aussi puissant soit-il !

\- Cela aussi, vous l'avez répété plus d'une fois en près de vingt ans depuis que Syra a trahi Gaïa, siffla le Premier Conseiller.

\- Syra est morte dans l'ignominie de sa faute en rejoignant la cause pirate ! aboya Ezra. Nami a déserté sa serre. Je n'ai plus rien qui retienne le peu de cœur qui ait pu me rester. Je suis plus que jamais entièrement au service de Gaïa. Et je vais me donner les moyens de ne faire aucun quartier ! Sans la Matière Noire, l' _Arcadia_ n'est plus aussi invulnérable !

\- Oui, c'est l'espoir que nous avons, fit la deuxième Conseillère. Nous mettons toutes nos forces à votre service, amiral Ezra !

\- J'en ferai bon usage, assura Ezra en faisant pivoter son fauteuil et en quittant la salle du Conseil.

« Nami, je vais quand même essayer de te retrouver une dernière fois ! Pourquoi donc aurais-tu dû quitter la serre de façon aussi impérative ? Le générateur t'y confinait, pour que tu me rassures à chaque fois que je doutais. Aux débuts, ta bonté temporisait mes élans, mais j'ai fini malgré tout par m'en affranchir. Que tu reviennes ou non, je ne serai plus jamais faible ! »0

Mais une goutte de larme se forma néanmoins à l'œil gauche d'Ezra, embuant ses lunettes.

\- Si tu étais restée, tu aurais peut-être pu ranimer cette pierre qui me sert de cœur… reprit Ezra tout en se dirigeant à grande vitesse vers la serre, faisant s'écarter in extremis tous ceux se trouvant sur son passage.

* * *

Le Mécanoïde Khomir avait fait revêtir à son patient son plus somptueux uniforme d'amiral de la flotte de Gaïa.

\- Les divisions de la flotte se sont à nouveau réunies. Et l' _Océanos_ est prêt à vous recevoir à son bord. Nous serons tous parés quand l' _Arcadia_ se pointera !

\- Et je l'atomiserai, lui et tous les souvenirs qu'il peut porter en lui ! Je n'ai plus que ce semblant de survie qui anime encore ce corps à perdre, et il ne vaut plus rien. Je le sacrifierai pour la gloire de Gaïa !

Ezra enfila sa paire de gants et laissa le Mécanoïde pousser son fauteuil jusqu'à la navette devant l'amener à son _Océanos_ en orbite.

Ne se contentant pas d'attendre que l' _Arcadia_ apparaisse, Ezra avait fait diriger ses divisions vers différentes coordonnées, n'était que trop habitué aux leurres dont les pirates étaient coutumiers.

\- Je ne pourrais être prêt davantage. J'ai rassemblé toute l'expérience de ces années de combats, j'ai pris en compte tous les paramètres. Albator n'est plus et ce n'est pas cet avorton de rejeton qui pourra me réserver la moindre surprise ! Moi, en revanche…

Ezra ricana, essuyant soigneusement ses lunettes avant de les replacer sur son nez.

Une des sections de recherches scientifiques de l' _Océanos_ étaient uniquement accessible à l'amiral de Gaïa. C'était lui qui en avait fait construire les plans, avait engagé le personnel, le payant sur ses deniers personnels afin que rien n'apparaisse hors sa propre comptabilité !

\- Bienvenue, amiral. Vous arrivez d'ailleurs tout à fait à temps !

\- Je l'espère bien, car il n'y aura guère d'autres occasions de tester mon joujou.

\- Nous sommes parés à opérer les ultimes réglages avec vous.

\- Et ne m'abîmez pas cette fois, gronda Ezra. Je dois être en pleine possession de mes moyens pour faire face aux pirates de l' _Arcadia_!

\- Nous prendrons grand soin de vous, mais ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

\- Ma vie n'en a jamais été une ! aboya Ezra. Et quelques souffrances physiques ne m'ont jamais empêché de remplir mes desseins ! Au travail, finissons le boulot entamé il y a dix ans !

Ezra fit pivoter son fauteuil, une ombre d'incrédulité sur le visage.

\- Est-ce que mon appareillage est vraiment prêt ? Je n'ose y croire !

\- Oui, amiral, assurer le chef de l'équipe scientifique, tous les membres opinant du chef.

\- En ce cas, je réserve une sacrée surprise à ces pirates ! fit Ezra dans un éclat de rire qui ne lui était guère coutumier.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Usant de toutes les ressources que lui procurait le Grand Ordinateur dans lequel son âme avait trouvé refuge, Toshiro avait projeté des plans à l'adresse de son jeune capitaine et des commandos menés par Yattaran qui auraient à investir le Parlement de Gaïa.

\- Avec Yattaran, nous avons piraté plusieurs systèmes de Gaïa et obtenus les plans du Parlement. Yattaran a la tâche de l'invasion et de poser les bombes. Moi, je vous guiderai pas à pas dans ce labyrinthe. Et Alphang aura les détonateurs pour tout faire sauter en cascade jusqu'à l'effondrement complet du bâtiment et dans les foulées des institutions de Gaïa, et sa chute sera dès lors inéluctable.

Alphang eut un rugissement.

\- Oui, la chute de Gaïa, c'est le but poursuivi depuis plus d'un siècle, depuis bien avant ma naissance ! Et je vais l'accomplir.

\- Si tu fais tout péter, en pleine séance, ce sera un carnage ! remarqua Yama en entrant dans la salle de réunion.

\- Comme si les ennemis de Gaïa, et en particulier les pirates avaient besoin de subir plus d'opprobres encore, remarqua Alphang. C'est un symbole que je veux mettre à terre, pas prendre plus encore de vies, même celles de Gaïa. Sans parlement, sans son haut lieu de réunion et de décisions, le conseil ne bénéficiera plus de son aura si impressionnante. Gaïa n'est que symboles, il faut les étendards, les toges de ceux du conseil, les gestes grandiloquents, les retransmissions télévisées en direct ! Et c'est de tout cela dont je vais les priver !

Yama eut un étrange regard sur le jeune homme à la tenue aux couleurs pirate, crinière d'or roux et surtout prunelles d'un vert frais et innocent.

\- Tu es devenu un tel guerrier en si peu de temps, Alphie… J'ai quitté un bébé balbutiant et te voilà à la tête d'une mission punitive absolue ! Tu es bien le capitaine de ce vaisseau ! Mais tu portes tant de rage en toi pour ton si jeune âge…

\- Je suis le fils de mon père !

\- Et il resplendit en toi, sourit Yama. Je suis très fier d'être à tes ordres. Si je peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Non. Tu l'as dit toi-même : le temps que tu as, passe-le avec Nami, ton passé. Cela te fera du bien.

\- Mais, je pourrais…

\- Sois en paix, enfin, Yama. Tu l'auras bien mérité !

Yama eut un petit rire.

\- En fait, tu n'as pas vraiment d'ordres à me donner. J'avais prêté allégeance à un autre capitaine balafré. Je ferai donc ce que je veux ! A ma guise, Alphang !

\- La liberté, pour tous, n'est-ce pas ce que mon père a toujours voulu ? Je ne peux faillir à ses souvenirs et devise !

Yama s'avança pour étreindre les épaules du jeune homme assis, présidant la séance.

\- Tu es bien l'enfant que j'espérais te voir devenir. Je suis très honoré.

\- Ne le répète pas trop, je vais prendre la grosse tête !

\- Aie la tête à tes actions, à la sécurité du vaisseau, de son équipage, et à la tienne ! C'est la leçon que ton père m'a enseignée. J'ai pu douter, mais quand Kei m'a rattrapé sur cette plateforme, j'ai su que je devais faire entière confiance aux pirates menés par Albator ! C'était mon camp. Car personne de Gaïa ne serait venu me sauver, et certainement pas mon frère qui m'avait jeté dans la cage aux lions, sans armes quasi, le cerveau lobotomisé de toutes les promesses de Gaïa.

\- Mon père, le croquemitaine. S'il avait eu l'insouciance de l'esprit, je crois qu'il aurait apprécié ! Mais il n'a jamais été que souffrances à ce bord, comme tous. Il est temps que ça change, sinon que je sois venu n'aura servi à rien… Matière Noire ou Dorée, je ne sers à rien et je ne peux produire aucun bienfait… Il me faut donc agir par le seul pouvoir qui demeure en moi : l'âme des pirates !

\- Alphie, tu es encore plus magnifique que je ne le pensais. Bienvenue dans notre monde. Bien que vu mes années d'absence, tu aies trouvé ta place seul, et depuis longtemps. Tu n'as qu'une destinée, Alphang. Je n'ai qu'un souhait : ne te tache pas les mains de sang, ton innocence ne s'en remettrait pas !

Mais en dépit du discours de Yama, les prunelles vertes d'Alphang se durcirent, comme la pierre précieuse dont ils étaient l'incarnation.

\- J'ai perdu toute innocence quand ma mère est morte et que j'ai su par qui mon père avait été mis à terre. Je n'ai plus le droit de m'attendrir, je dois me battre, enfin ! Tous à bord ont fait que je ne le doive pas, même si on m'a entraîné en ce but dès mon plus jeune âge !

Alphang se leva, lissant les plis de son col écarlate, noir au liseré d'or.

\- Toshiro nous a tout dit. Finissons de nous préparer.

\- A tes ordres, capitaine.

Et devant une sorte d'engouement général, de fidélité guerrière, Yama battit en retrait, en silence.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Avec une délicatesse contrastant avec la nature guerrière de l'objet, Mimee avait clipsé le gorgerin à haut col, fixé les genouillères.

\- Ce n'est pas l'armure quotidienne de ton père, ce sera la tienne, pour cette mission insensée !

\- Tu la condamnes, toi aussi ? s'inquiéta soudain le jeune homme. Tu ne m'en avais rien dit !

\- Je n'avais pas à interférer. Je suis ton amie, j'ai tenu ta main pour tes premiers pas, mais aujourd'hui tu es le capitaine ! Et si je suis une Nibelungen, je n'ai pas à me mêler de ce combat !

\- Je dois assumer mes erreurs ? Si c'en est une ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas tes prémonitions, Alphie. Je sais que tu as raison, il faut saper les fondations de Gaïa en commençant par ses institutions symboliques. Mais, le parlement…

\- Il n'y a plus personne. Gaïa fait entière confiance à ses caméras et son système de sécurité, il ne pense pas à seulement faire appel à des vigiles tant il se croit invulnérable et que personne n'osera seulement remettre en question sa suprématie.

Alphang ricana.

\- La dictature dans toute sa splendeur, tout ce que haïssait mon père ! Si mon père a détruit la Terre par accident, en te faisant activer la Matière Noire, Gaïa l'a souillée plus encore en l'interdisant au simple citoyen. Et ce drapeau pirate est un symbole de liberté, et nous nous battrons à jamais pour que le libre arbitre de chacun soit respecté ! Et c'est pour cela que je vais se faire s'abattre cet orgueilleux bâtiment ! Ensuite, j'irai voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour la Terre… Bien que je doute que la moindre étincelle de Matière Dorée habite seulement mon corps. Le plan des clones a échoué, et je ne délivrerai pas davantage les Irdeps en rendant l'été à leur planète… Mais je ferai tout ce que je peux ! Je suis prêt ?

\- En guerrier en armure, oui. En guerrier dans l'âme, depuis toujours !

\- Merci, Mimee. A présent, je dois rendre un dernier hommage, au cas où…

\- Oui, approuva, la Nibelungen, va saluer ton père !

Absolument pas réjoui, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à accomplir, à sa façon, les dessins tracés de toute éternité, Alphang quitta l'appartement.

* * *

Auprès du caisson de son père, le jeune homme s'autorisa à craquer une dernière fois avant sa mission insensée !

\- Je vais devoir procéder à ses soins, renseigna Doc Zéro en entrant à son tour dans la salle. Il faut remplacer son pansement et le transfuser.

\- Je peux le faire ? pria Alphang.

\- Oui. La salle va être emplie de stase, mais ne nous fera rien. Enfile les gants pour pénétrer dans le caisson, je vais te guider.

Et sous les conseils du Doc de l' _Arcadia_ , Alphang posa un pansement neuf, qui s'imbiba aussitôt de sang, puis changea la pochette de sang afin de pallier à l'écoulement qui ne s'arrêtait jamais.

Portant toujours les gants permettant l'accès à l'intérieur du caisson, ce dont il avait été privé tant d'années durant, Alphang put effleurer réellement le corps de son père.

« Cette entreprise dans laquelle je me lance… J'espère en revenir, et pouvoir encore et toujours venir me recueillir auprès de toi, mon papa ! ».

Laissant Doc Zéro opérer les manipulations médicales finales, Alphang sortit, partant pour sa propre guerre.

* * *

Sachant son temps compté, Yama passait le plus clair de son temps avec l'hologramme de Nami.

Et, comme « au bon vieux temps », l'endroit privilégié était le parc de l' _Arcadia_.

\- ça me rappelle tant la serre… Que ni toi ni moi ne reverrons. Enfin, peut-être toi si, auprès de mon frère.

\- Je te laisse à tes souvenirs, fit Nami en disparaissant, le temps de se ressourcer auprès de Barok le Dragon écarlate.

Attiré par l'éclat blanc, lumineux, et qui ne devait rien à l'éclairage, Yama s'approcha, son cœur s'emballant à la vue de ce qui lui était donné à voir.

Yama cueillit une fleur, puis d'autres, les voyant refleurir à mesure qu'il les prenait, puis il se précipita vers la passerelle de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Alphang a bien la Matière Dorée en lui ! Les fleurs qu'en un siècle on n'a pu ranimer, elles poussent, elles se régénèrent !

Un bouquet de fleurs blanches entre les bras, Yama sourit.

\- Alphie est un ange doré ! insista-t-il. Il a bien plus qu'une simple vie en lui. Il est la Vie ! On peut faire quelque chose ?

Kei secoua négativement la tête.

\- Trop tard. Alphie est au Parlement. Il va tout faire sauter !

\- Qui va faire sauter quoi ? gronda une voix de commandement.

\- Albator… s'étrangla la jeune femme blonde à l'arrivée du grand pirate borgne et balafré sur la passerelle.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Kei eut un véritable gloussement.

\- Albator !

\- Je suis en vie, mais je me sens bizarre… Où est Syra ?

\- Syra n'est plus, renseigna Mimee devant l'hésitation générale sur la passerelle. Mais nous sommes de retour à Gaïa.

\- Pourquoi ? Nous avons envisagé, tant et tant de fois… Je me réveille d'un long sommeil, je n'ai aucune idée du temps écoulé… J'en reviens à l'instant ou tout s'est éteint pour moi… Combien de temps ?

\- Longtemps, préféra marmonner Kei, sachant que la vérité éclaterait tôt ou tard, et ferait un mal infini au grand pirate balafré, pouvait même lui provoquer une autre mort au vu de son corps mortel.

\- On attaque Gaïa ? On se lance de front, voilà une entreprise folle, mais comme j'aurais pu en avoir l'idée. Sauf que j'aurais choisi un jour de séance publique afin de…

Albator secoua la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées.

\- Non, un carnage, je n'aurais pas pu… Un sabotage de nuit est une excellente idée ! Qui l'a eue : Kei, Yattaran, Mimee ?

\- Aucun de nous, murmura la blonde lieutenante de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Syra n'est plus, gémit soudain Albator, réalisant la perte. Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps… Pourquoi la vie ou l'éternité sont-elles aussi injustes… ? Syra, je l'aimais tant, en si peu de temps !

Se ressaisissant, Albator serra les poings.

\- Mais qui d'entre vous a été assez fou et génial que pour s'en prendre au parlement de Gaïa ?

\- Ton fils !

\- Je n'ai pas… Syra et moi n'avons pas eu le temps…

Kei eut un sourire moqueur.

\- Comme si une seule fois ne suffisait pas ! Ce que tu t'es réveillé naïf, capitaine Albator !

\- Un enfant… Ce n'était donc pas le délire d'un rêve où je songeais à une descendance ! J'ai tant hâte de faire sa connaissance !

\- Quand il reviendra d'avoir fait sauter le parlement !

\- Oh non, pas ça… soupira Albator.

\- Quoi donc, capitaine ? tressaillit Kei. Yattaran et tous sont avec le petit !

\- Cela ne suffira pas… Ezra va le piéger !

\- Ezra est parti aux quatre coins des univers, là où tous nos leurres l'ont guidé, sauf à Gaïa ! On va réussir, capitaine. Alphang est ton incarnation née il y a vingt ans !

\- Alphang, il s'appelle Alphang…

Et Albator laissa libre court à une larme sur sa joue balafrée.

* * *

Avec les marins commandos en armure, Alphang avait posé les charges aux points stratégiques d'architecture du parlement de Gaïa, ce qui le ferait s'écrouler comme un château de carte, le moment venu.

Progressant à grands pas, déterminé, le jeune homme avait agi de façon rigoureuse et systématique, suivant les directives que Toshiro lui avait données avant son départ.

\- Nous sommes parés, Toshy ! Tu m'entends ?

Quelques cliquetis et grincements répondirent dans l'oreillette du jeune homme.

\- Bien, nous allons nous regrouper, sortir. Puis tout pétera !

\- Fais vite, Alphie !

\- Mais non, aucun risque, Toshiro. Les divisions d'Ezra sont très loin ! Nous les avons bien dispersées avec les hologrammes et nos fausses communications ! Tu avais raison, il y a une taupe à bord, qui transmet le plus important. Et cette fois, ce n'est pas Yama ! Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ! Il faudra que je démasque ce traître dès mon retour. Ensuite nous irons vers la Terre, et j'aurai à sauver mon père !

\- Ce n'est plus nécessaire, pour ton père.

En milieu de couloir, Alphang s'arrêta, la main sur son oreillette.

\- Comment cela « il est trop tard pour mon père » ! hurla le jeune homme.

\- Je t'expliquerai. Reviens vite à bord, Alphie !

\- J'y vais, assura Alphang en piquant un sprint, mais les portes d'un ascenseur s'ouvrant devant lui, livrant passage à la dernière personne supposée être là.

\- Oh non…

Et dans la même fraction de seconde le parlement explosa, s'effondrant sur lui-même, plus que ruines et cendres.

* * *

Tournant comme le lion en cage qu'il était, Albator appréhenda la communication qui entrait alors.

\- Vas-y, parle.

Yattaran aboya, désespéré.

\- Le parlement a bien sauté… Mais Alphang n'a pas pu sortir à temps. Je suis désolé…

\- Pas autant que moi, rugit le grand pirate borgne et balafré, d'une voix furieuse.

Albator se saisit de la grande barre en bois.

\- _Arcadia_ , en avant !

FIN


End file.
